The Serpent's Claim Series: Her Gift
by alluring.illusions
Summary: She has always been his; she belongs to no one else. And tonight, he is here to claim his gift.  R&R for more fics of the series.  Warning: Non-con.


**This is the first fic I've ever written, so I am really proud of this. Hopefully it's not that bad. Please review! It delights me and motivates me to write more! **

**The Serpent's Claim contains a series of one-shot fics; this is the first fic of the series. The fics are not connected in any way. Enjoy!**

**Summary: She has always been his; she belongs to no one else. And tonight, he is here to claim his gift. **

**WARNING: Non-con.**

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. Everything looked strangely unfamiliar to her; she wondered why. The bed she was lying on definitely didn't belong to the hospital wing; it was covered with green and silver silk sheets. The walls… they were covered in green and silver wallpaper too. Suddenly, it dawned on her. She quickly sat up, and there she saw, sitting in the corner of the room, the one person she dreaded and hated.

"Finally awake, _Granger_?"

She glared back at him. "What do you want, _Malfoy_? What the hell am I doing in _your _room?"

Malfoy just merely smirked at her. Hermione let out a sigh of frustration; she had enough of this. For the entire 7th year, she had tried to bear with his obnoxious behaviour. He was overbearing, arrogant and a git, and imagine her disgust when she found out that he was made Head Boy! She wasn't too enthusiastic about her Head Girl position after that. Honestly, she didn't have any mood to entertain Malfoy and any of his stupid games for the matter. She had an Advanced Potions essay to finish. She stood up, stormed towards the door and turned the doorknob, but it just wouldn't budge. _Urgh._ She prayed to the high heavens: anymore of Malfoy's stupid tricks, she swore to transfigure him into a ferret. Yes, a ferret. That's what he truly was. She reached into her robes for her wand but to her dismay, it was missing.

"Looking for _this_, I believe?" He finally spoke. Hermione turned back to face him. And there it was – her precious companion and her own source of defence – in his hand. Malfoy twirled it carelessly in his hands, watching her with a triumph expression.

"Give it back, Malfoy," she demanded. "I am not interested in your childish games."

As Malfoy walked towards her, he continued fiddling with her wand, a smile of malice on his face. She backed against the door. _Something wasn't right._ He continued advancing towards her, threw her wand on his bed, before caging her in between his arms. His face was dangerously close to her. Hermione turned away, uncomfortable at the close proximity. She could feel his breath against her cheeks. She needed to find a way to get away. Pronto. There was no mistake in his cold grey eyes; they were turning dark. His hands were roaming the sides of her body roughly and he lowered his head as he attempted to lay rough kisses on her neck. She tried pushing him away, but he was too strong for her. It was only when she kneed him in his groins, did he finally let her go. She jumped onto the bed, grabbed for her wand and uttered the first spell that came to her mind. "_Stu-_"

But he was faster. "_Expelliarmus!_ Think I'd let you off that easily, Granger?" He moved towards the bed and flicked his wand once again. "_Incarcerous!_" Ropes appeared, tying Hermione's hands and legs to Malfoy's poster bed.

Hermione struggled, trying to free herself. " Malfoy, please! I swear I won't tell anyone about this if you let me go now!" When she saw that he made no moves to untie her, she screamed. "LET ME GO!"

Malfoy climbed onto the bed and straddle her. "There's no use screaming. We both know that the Head dormitories are our private quarters. No one would be able to hear your screams, Granger." He then proceeded to loosen his green tie and unbuttoning his oxford school shirt, tossing it away. "Might as well enjoy this, _Mudblood._"

His rough hands roamed around her body. She struggled and kicked, but to no avail. It was useless. She screamed, begged and pleaded, but her cries fell on deaf ears. Instead, his hands continued to explore her body while she sobbed. Her robes were left abandoned on the floor as his lips met hers. His tongue tried to enter the small mouth of hers, but she refused. He pulled away. "Damn it, Granger. Don't force me to use the _Imperius _curse on you." He lowered his lips once more. Yet again, her lips were pressed tightly together. Frustrated, Malfoy took out his wand and muttered the spell under his breath angrily. "Kiss me back, _mudblood_."

For an instance, Hermione felt like she was floating, devoid of any thoughts. She obeyed, without hesitation. But deep down in her heart, her actions didn't _feel_ right. She fought hard against it, and she knew she needed to keep her mind conscious.

At the same time, Malfoy was taking advantage of her current 'disability'. He explored her mouth with his tongue while his hand slowly travelled down her neck to unbutton her school shirt. Merlin, he had dreamt of this many times, to have Granger in his bed. To taste the delights of her mouth, to explore every single part of her delicious body and to mark her with his body. He lowered his hips to grind against her pelvis. _Yes_, he had wanted to do this for so long.

It was his steel, hard length against her pelvis that seemed to bring her back to her consciousness. The mist in her head seemed to clear; yet she was still under his Unforgiveable curse. It was a battle lost. She cried helplessly as Malfoy unbuttoned her shirt to reveal her white cotton bra, unable to watch him do this to her.

"Always the innocent virgin, aren't you, Granger?" He ravished the sight of her. "Well, by the end of tonight, we'll see if that label still stands."

"You're despicable!" Hermione spat.

His fingers stroke her jaw, pushing her untameable brown curls off her face. He smirked. "My feisty little Gryffindor. Tonight, you'll belong to me."

With that, he proceeded to place kisses on her jaw and her neck, leaving his marks on her. Evidence of his lips all over her body. His fingers travelled to her back, unhooking her bra, and ripping it off her, exposing her breasts him. Hermione turned her head to her side, ashamed.

"You have beautiful, perky tits for a mudblood," he whispered into her left ear. "Who knew, Granger? After all, you've been hiding them under your loose robes."

"Malfoy, don't do this. Please, just let me go."

His finger began tracing circles around her breast. "I promise you, by the end of this, you'll enjoy this. You will end up begging me for more." As his finger came in contact to her right nipple, it immediately became hard and taut. He smirked knowingly when she screamed, "NEVER! You disgusting foul!" in his face. He was experienced when it comes to intercourse; he knew how to please and pleasure a girl. He lowered his mouth to her nipple, circling it with his tongue skilfully. Hermione let out a soft gasp; and he broke into his infamous smirk once again. He repeated the same movement several more times to her left nipple, teasing her with his tongue. He watched her fought a battle within herself, as his tongue flicked her nipple. His hands and mouth left her breasts and she let out a sigh of relief. "Not yet, love. Not yet," he nibbled on her ear.

Her legs were spread opened, as they were being tied to the corners of the bed, allowing him easy access. He slowly hitched up her school shirt. Every day during class, he always fantasized about what kind of underwear she would wear. Sometimes, he imagined her wearing a green thong, just for him. He exposed her milky thighs, and there, she lay in his bed, in a pair of white, cotton underwear. It was no surprise to him; it accentuated her innocence and her virginity. His fingers traced patterns as they travelled up her silky thighs. He pushed her knickers aside and started to stroke her clitoris – her sweet treasure – slowly and torturously. His dark eyes saw that she was staring into the ceiling, probably trying to hold off whatever he was making her feel. No, he wasn't going to allow that to happen. He _will_ make her scream his name in pleasure. He ordered her to look him in his eyes and to enjoy the sensation of his fingers. With the _Imperious_ curse still binding her, she had no choice but to obey. Within a matter of seconds, her pussy started to glisten. The pace of his finger on her clit increased, and with each increased stroke, she became wetter.

Malfoy was enjoying every second of this. Hermione was biting down on her lips; she was trying to hold down her moans. Even though she didn't want this at all, her body was obviously betraying her. She tried to distract herself by letting her mind travel to her Ancient Runes or anything for that matter, but his silver eyes – which were darkened with lust – never allowed her to do so. "Oh god, Granger, you are so _fucking_ wet. Have any one touched you like this before, Granger? Have they pleasured you like I do? Answer me!"

"N-n-no."

"Not even that Weasel?"

She shook her head, eyes on him the whole time.

"Have they _fingered_ you then?"

"No, _please_. No! I _beg_ you," she pleaded silently.

The acknowledgement that he had been the first to touch this secret, sensitive spot of hers and her pleas made his erection even harder, straining against his pants. His strokes became rougher and more urgent. "No one tells me what to do, understand, mudblood?"

He stroked her sensitive nub even faster, and a small, quiet moan escaped her lips. He smiled in triumph, before slipping one finger into her. Merlin, she was tight, wet and warm. He had to stop himself from imagining how his cock would feel like inside her, or else he might just come right there in his pants. He ordered her to watch what his finger did to her as he pumped it in and out of her sweet cunt. In and out. In and out. In and out. He was careful not to break her hymen. He would leave it for later. She begged for him to stop and squirmed under his skilful finger. And still, she refused to submit herself to the pleasures. Malfoy then went on to take his finger out from her wet cunt, gathered her moisture and licked it. She tasted so good, so sweet yet salty at the same time. So _forbidden_.

Then, he pulled down her cotton knickers and lowered his mouth to her mould, maintaining his eyes on her the entire time. Her brown eyes widened. Clearly, this was an indication that no one had done this to her either. His tongue flicked her clit extremely slowly. Hermione emitted a second moan, this time louder than the first. Her body could neither hold back nor hold her slick arousal. His tongue circled her clit, harder and faster. She writhed under his talented tongue and she gasped as he began to nibble her clit, applying more pressure on it. This time, she could not suppress her moans as he worked his tongue, with his finger stroking her pussy at the same time. She tilted her hips and grinded it into Malfoy's mouth, pleading, "More, Malfoy… No, please, more…" as he increased the pace of his tongue and slipped two fingers inside her. She was close to the edge. To what, she wasn't sure. She felt like she was reaching for something that she couldn't grasp. She tried clamping her thighs together and moving away from him but it just made it worse. And with a few more pumps of his fingers, he sucked her clit one last time before she felt waves of pleasure erupt through her body.

Malfoy smirked, pulling his fingers out of her wet core. He then made her opened her mouth and taste herself on his fingers. "Remember this, Granger. _I_, Draco Malfoy, am the one who gave you your first orgasm, and not that Weasel. I am the one who first stroked your pussy, fingered you and tasted you, and not your bloody boyfriend. And you begged for it." He then had her repeat it several times as streaks of tears flowed down her face, ashamed of herself for giving in too easily.

She continued to cry even as Malfoy unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. He let them fall to the ground as his long, hard cock sprang free. Realizing what his next intention was, Hermione stopped crying, and instead, begged him to let her go.

"No, not yet, my love. I haven't been inside you yet. You will enjoy this too. You are _dripping _wet." As if to prove his point, he dipped his fingers to her pussy. "Did I tell you how fucking bad I want you? You will always be mine." He took his cock, placed it at her entrance, rubbing her and teasing her.

"Draco, I swear I won't tell anyone if you let me go now. I swear on my life!" Hermione's voice was breaking and trembling with fear. She did not want this. Anything but this.

Malfoy smiled. He loved the sound of his first name against her lips. This time, he was determined to make her scream his name with pleasure until her voice became hoarse. "No, sweet love. I will not lose you to anyone – especially not that Weasel. I will show him that you are mine by claiming you. I will claim you before even lays his hand on you." He took his wand and cast a contraceptive spell on her.

He slowly eased his cock into her sweet, wet cunt. Oh god, she was so tight. It took him almost all of his will to not just come right there.

Hermione winced in pain and screamed and cried, "Anything but that, Malfoy. Please don't take it away from me."

Malfoy was only half way in, when he felt a barrier. There it was, her hymen. Her virginity.

"Your sweet, innocent virginity belongs to me, Hermione. Only me. No one else can take it away from me. It is mine!" With one deep thrust, he broke through her barrier, feeling the sensation of her hot blood surrounding her cock. Hermione cried and watched helplessly as he robbed her of her virginity as he thrust into her, slowly and deeply. He allowed his left hand to play with her breasts and pinch her nipples while stroking her clit with his right hand. "Come for me, Hermione. Moan for me."

And there she was, lying on his bed, moaning in pleasure as he thrust his cock into her, faster and faster. There was where she belonged. Her rightful place. And his cock felt so right inside her. It fitted her so perfectly and tightly. Her moans became louder, and she became screaming, as his hands moved faster and as he slammed harder into her. He could feel both his pleasure reaching its peak.

"That's it, scream for me, Hermione. Scream my name."

Her thighs were squirming again. He could feel the walls of her pussy tightening around his cock inside her. "Fa- faster, Draco, faster!" She screamed. "MORE, MALFOY. HA- HARDER, DRACO!" The muscles of her walls tightened, and he drove into her, hard and fast. Within seconds, he brought her to the edge, as she arched her back, crying out her release, allowing the second waves of pleasure to overcome her senses.

And with a final trust, Malfoy exploded into bliss and spilled every single drop of his seed in her. When he finally pulled out from her, he noticed his cock was covered with blood. Hermone's virgin blood. He released her of his binding spell and took off her white cotton knickers, wiping the evidence of her release, his seed and her virginity on to it. She looked up at him while he kissed her on her lips.

"Merry Christmas, Granger." With that, he pocketed her white, cotton knickers. An evidence of her purity and innocence being claimed by him.


End file.
